All Because Of A Lost Phone
by princesscolourful
Summary: "Sonny!" Chad and Sonny both have a crush on each other. So how does Chad's 'lost' phone and a piece of paper help him and her get together? CxS Review!


**All Because Of A Lost Phone  
****By: princesscolourful  
**_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! (:**_

**A/N: I is back with another story. This time it's Sonny With A Chance. Yes, you can get mad at me if you want… this is a one-shot. Another story is in progress (:  
**

* * *

"Sonny!"

"What now, Chad?" The brunette turned around, angered just a bit.

Chad was speechless, he didn't know what to say or why he called Sonny. He just wanted to talk. "Uh...I was just wondering…if…umm…you've seen…" _Think, Chad, Think! _he thought.

Sonny just looked at him with a 'continue' look. When she saw Chad getting nervous, her face softened a bit.

"Umm…my phone?" he pushed out. _Really, is that the best you could do? _

Sonny's face dropped into a bored look. "Really? You called me for that?"

"I did?" he asked confused. "Oh, yeah, I did…"

_This boy has short term memory loss_, Sonny thought while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," Chad snapped back to reality, "have you seen it? I lost it when I called…my…agent…?"

Sonny walked away quickly.

"Sonny! No, Sonny! I'm not lying, seriously!" he called out. "Oh, who am I kidding? I _am _lying."

Sonny managed to get to the cafeteria without being called from the one and only _Chad Dylan Cooper_. Even though she had a little crush on him, he was still the egotistical and lying jerk she knew. Wait? A little _CRUSH_? Oh, no she doesn't, he was a just a jerk with a good show. And great hair. And sparkling blue eyes. Wait! _GOOD SHOW_? Since when was Mackenzie Falls a 'good show.' Sonny let it go and walked to an empty table. None of her cast mates were there which was odd, because every time filming finished, they would all be here.

"Sonny!" a familiar voice wheezed, panting. "I need to talk to you." He held out a piece of white…paper?

She got up to the corner where Chad walked to. "Chad, why are you panting?" she asked, "and why were you running? The cafeteria was only a few metres away."

Chad held up one finger. "I…ran…back…to…my…dressing room…to give you… this…" he said through pants and held up the piece of paper.

Sonny suspiciously took the piece of paper and read it.

_Dear Sonny Munroe,  
__I am sorry. Sorry for all the things I have done to make you think I am not sorry. But I am. So I'm sorry.  
__Also, the way I act around you all the time, is just to get your attention. I never mean to hurt you or make you cry. Especially that one time…  
__Never mind. I've been trying to get the guts to tell you this but…  
__HAVE YOU SEEN MY PHONE?_

Sonny rolled her eyes and gave the paper back to Chad. "Really, Chad? You say something sweet an nice then you just blow it? I see that 10 minutes I haven't seen you, you haven't changed." She turned to walk away again but a hand caught her wrist and an electric spark flowed through her very soul and body. She turned to see a pair of blue, happy eyes staring contently at her.

"There's more." he handed the piece of paper back to her.

Sonny looked down at the note and started reading more.

_No, I'm actually joking. I don't care about my phone it's less important than you.  
__What I want to say is, Sonny, you have been on my mind since the Random's! announced you were joining them. To that day forward, you have never left my mind.  
__Sonny, you are the person I care about the most in this world, you are the person that stayed the longest in my mind and when I saw you cry a few days ago, I felt your pain, though I don't know what your pain was, I still felt it.  
__I wanted to say the last thing in person, not on this letter… so…yeah..._

_Love Chad _

Sonny looked up from the letter, back to the sparkling sapphire eyes staring at her. "What did you wanna say?" she asked softly.

Just then, the _So Random! _cast just got in. but neither Sonny or Chad knew they came in.

"Guys, look!" Zora screamed and pointed to where the two teenagers where standing.

Nico and Grady looked, they seemed like they were about to puke while Tawni put her hand on her heart and said, "Awww!"

"How could you Sonny?" Grady fake bellowed making Sonny and Chad look at him.

"Yeah, how could you be standing there with…_HIM_?" Nico said the last word in the angry way.

"Guys, leave them alone. I've been waiting for this forever," Tawni demanded.

Chad looked at Sonny while her head was turned. _How beautiful and adorable she looks_, he thought.

Sonny looked back at Chad. "What did you wanna say?"

Chad looked at her hand and kissed it. "You have been on my mind for a long time, I think about you every second of the day, so I just wanted to know…do you wanna go out?"

Everyone in the cafeteria was watching the whole thing. They were shocked, happy and a few were confused. "Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!" they encouraged Sonny who was blushing with embarrassment cause the whole cafeteria knew what was going on.

Sonny looked up from the floor to Chad's eyes.

"You look adorable with that simple red blush on your cheek," he complimented while stroking the heat that came from Sonny's cheeks.

Sonny opened her mouth then turned to the audience that was watching. "Ladies, gentlemen and penguins?"

The penguin from _Pauly's Pals _came in, he nodded for Sonny to continue.

"I have something to say. This boy right here," she pointed to Chad, "is one of the most sweetest guys I have ever met. He may act like a jerk, yes, I know, believe me, but under all those layers of Chad and his attitude, there is a good heart. I know this because of what he said in this letter. It maybe the thing is keep close to my heart. But Chad Dylan Cooper," she turned to look at Chad and smiled then grabbed his hands feeling the same electric spark as before, "will always be in my heart. So yes."

"Yes, what?" Chad's voice became confused.

"Yes, I will go out with you," she said softly.

Chad smiled a new smile. A love smile. Sonny noticed cause he had changed and he was hers.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the audience chanted.

Sonny and Chad, feeling no pressure from anything at all, even with the annoying crowd chanting, kissed. The crowd went crazy.

"Ewwww!" Gray and Nico exclaimed.

"Oh, grow up you two, please," Tawni said.

Zora stood there in shock. "I'm never gonna understand what love is."

Sonny and Chad pulled apart while the crowd cheered even more. What was with these people? They cheered for nothing.

Just then the _Mackenzie Falls _cast came in through the cafeteria and saw what was going on, they just joined in with the crowd.

After the crowd had settled down, Sonny and Chad enjoyed the rest of their lunch break together by themselves. Their cast mates just left them alone.

* * *

"I cannot believed that just happened," Nico complained.

"Yeah," Gray agreed.

"Grow up you two!" Tawni said. "They're happy at least let them be. Make Sonny happy."

"Yeah, Sonny is like a sister," Nico agreed.

"And we'd do anything for her," Grady continued.

"But…this is kind of betrayal…if you think about it," Zora added.

They all looked at Zora. Which made her leave.

* * *

"Look how happy they are," Portlyn said.

The rest of Mackenzie Falls agreed.

"Guys, seriously talk."

They just nodded and Portlyn sighed.

* * *

"So…" Chad said.

"Yeah…" Sonny continued.

"Pick you up at 8?"

"6."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good…"

"Good…"

Sonny blushed again.

Chad touched the heat from her cheeks again. It felt warm. He felt the same electric jolt every time he touched Sonny. It went through his body and soul. But it felt good. "You blush too much."

"And you don't?" asked Sonny surprised.

"Never," he stated.

"OK, how 'bout I say… I like your eyes."

"Really?" His eyes lit up.

Sonny smiled. "Awww, look at your eyes, they're so cute."

Chad blushed.

"Awww…look at your blush…" She touched his cheek, the heat radiated so much. And the same electric spark came again.

They both smiled and leaned in. Their lips touched, their tongues met and everything was fine. Fireworks exploding everywhere and it was only them in the world in that moment. They pulled apart after hearing, 'Awe's' everywhere. They looked into each other's eyes.

Sonny realized something. "By the way, have you found your phone yet?"

Chad smiled. "No, come help me look." He stood up and held out his hand.

Sonny took his hand and they ran out of the cafeteria, laughing.

* * *

_I'd wait on you forever, any day,  
__Hand and foot,  
__Your world is my world, yeah,  
__Ain't no way you ever gon get any less than you should__  
__Cause, baby, you smile, I smile._

**Carmel -x-**


End file.
